kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Fat
Daniel Fat is the incumbent Vice President of Ficko under the President Drankli Panda, and one of the most powerful individuals on the planet, and in the KC. Daniel Fat was born on the 29th of 1951 (Mascosian time), during the end of the spirit movement. His parents, Jebbrey Fat and Onya Fat, described him as the product of a drug-addled journey to Macka Packa, during a period in which they most loved each other, and Ficko. As a young boy, Daniel Fat showed prodigious talents in reasoning and debating, joining his school's debating society in Rodizna, a suburb of New Alifca City and showing exceptional ability. Daniel Fat was attending Grizzly Goodman university by the time he was aged 18, studying corporate law. He excelled in this field, gaining the highest honour from his degree, and going on to train as both a corporate and criminal lawyer, gaining a brumplebag in both. He then spent twelve more galaptagons at Grizzly Goodman university studying law, and writing a recommendation for a change to a legal loophole that allowed companies to repossess farmland indefinitely to then President Fred Bomb's cabinet. In 1974, Fat joined the Tap party. Personal Life Upbringing Daniel Fat grew up the second child of Jebbrey and Onya Fat, a grandchild of the highly respected scientist Friendly Fat. He has one elder sister, Ernie Juspia Fat. Due to his grandfather's noteriety and favour with the Fickolean Fardin Government and President Yove specifically, Daniel Fat grew up surrounded by intense wealth. His sister discussed the size of their immediate family's wealth in 2014 (Mt), following the passing of their father, by saying: Our family was abundantly wealthy due to all the land and gifts and houses we had inherited from our grandfather. Our parents were very close to us, but very tight-lipped about money. I later discovered we had over sq95billion in savings. Despite their wealth, Daniel Fat was still expected to fend for himself after leaving to go to university, and given very few subsidies from his parents. In a biography of Daniel Fat, by Terence Clippen, Fat states that he lived in what was abject poverty by comparison to his gold-leafed lifestyle for a while during his first few years at university. Daniel Fat quickly garnered his own wealth, however, becoming a lawyer quickly and acting as a defence lawyer in some high profile cases. Partnership with Juno Stramba In 1972, Fat met Juno Stramba, an epic poet and singer who performed at shows in large halls in Ficko City and was well-known among certain circles. Stramba went on to marry Daniel Fat in 1988. The two have had one child together, Donny Fat, who was born in 1984. Wealth Over the years, Daniel Fat has hired personal and family accountants to manage his and his family's fortune, accumulated largely from his grandfather, Friendly Fat, the widely celebrated and influential scientist. Fat has also accumulated his own wealth through buying up land in his late teens and early twenties (during the 1960s and 1970s) and later selling it back to the state. His shares in companies such as Evo, Sonic, CFR Robotica and Tap Tech., as well as investments in value stores such as expensive watches, cars, extinct currency and art, have amassed him a fortune estimated to be over sq130billion. Each year he gives away approximately 30% of his earnings to charity, and has pledged 98% of his wealth to charity when he dies. Hobbies Daniel Fat has been known to be an experienced and talented violin player, with an ability to also play to some level of skill the piano, guitar and viola. He has featured at some of Ed Bancroft's charity concerts but tends to play for private audiences. In 2009 (Mt), he played during a visit to Apporross, for then Prime Minister Bill Hamington. Fat is also known to play prognance and collect watches. Judicial Council (1990-1993) In 1990, Daniel Fat was appointed to the Judicial Advisory Council for James Frymer's presidential cabinet, in light of increasing crime problems and corporate use of the mafia. Though there has been speculation that Frymer was involved in at least allowing these activities to go unscrutinized, Daniel Fat had this to say: I think Frymer's decision to appoint a Judicial Advisory Council was out of fear of being embroiled in a scandal that he was in bed with the mob and corporations and allowing high level capital crimes to take place under his nose, but that doesn't mean i think any of that was actually true. Politicians will always do what they can to avoid a scandal, even one based on a total falsehood. As part of the council, Fat worked alongside judges and lawyers and helped inform state policy on laws regarding organised crime and ties to corporations. At such a time, corporations were alledgedly using illicit means to bully suppliers and smaller companies to keep supply-chains cheaper. Fat was a very vocal critic of Frymer, and had previously spoken at the Congress of Judges 150th Convention about his incompetence and lack-luster approach to paying lawyers. First Vice-Presidency (1996-1999) Daniel Fat was first appointed Vice-President by Drankli Panda in 1996, following the dismissal of his predecessor Breshing Gos due to personality clashes within Drankli's cabinet. His first appointment, according to Fat and other members of his then cabinet, marked Drankli's desire for a more pragmatic and legal approach to affairs. As Vice President, Fat was quickly tasked with advising the President on the 1996 Oil Crisis, as well as on increasing instability in the stock market, and how Drankli should manage his cabinet. During his 3 year stint as vice-president (for the first of three times), Fat was given the de facto chief of staff role, delegating the chief of staff to act as a deputy. He recommended adjustments to Drankli's cabinet, including the dismissal of Robert Jones, schoosh business minister, whom Drankli had appointed to appease Schoosh members of parliament, but who Fat alledged was causing conflict within the cabinet. Foreign Minister (1999-2000) In 1999, Drankli replaced Fat with Llama Darius, on Fat's advice, and appointed Fat as a foreign secretary. Darius further advised Drankli on his cabinet changes, however this role was increasingly taken up by Drankli's consigliere, Jeffrey Wuze. According to statements made by members of Drankli's parliament at the time, including Darius himself, the appointment of Darius was a way of 'implying Bandi tendencies'. In an interview in 2003, Darius had this to say: Though I tried to sway Mr Panda on numerous issues; tried to persuade him to be more lenient of tax levels, tried to persuade him to be less forward in Warhammer, tried to persuade him to roll back on state spending and to focus on the core state institutions rather than boundless infastructure projects, I could not break his cold exterior, and I found myself the product of a plan to gain Bandi favourability by appointing a bandi vice president. Despite Llama Darius's suggestions, Drankli and Fat have both noted that Llama did have significant influence in disuading Drankli Panda from taking more harsh or militaristic measures in Warhammer. As foreign minister, Daniel Fat had taken aggressively strong measures against Warhammer and had insisted upon other planets cutting ties. He had taken control of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs by asserting himself as the lead negotiator on multiple missions to Yersvesch, Noielle, Ai-Gurl and Dazneii. Second Vice-Presidency (2000-2004) In 2000, Daniel Fat was re-appointed as Vice-President, then for the second time, transforming the position into a primarily foreign-based one. At this time, the President wished to mend ties with Demark that had been damaged by intervention in Jaraken, jeopardising Demarki business interests. As such, that became Fat's primary objective, secondarily hoping to secure a better relationship with planets that had supported Warhammer during the Warhammi-Fickolean conflict.